


Crossfire

by starrypawz



Series: Rabbit Heart [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashvara now Cipher Nine is reminded of something whilst on Balmorra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossfire

 She recognised the look in the people’s eyes around here all too well.

Not so much in the Imperial’s posted around, apart from the ones who looked like they were freshly posted out here. But she saw it in most of the civilians she passed.

And as she made her way across the war torn landscape a chilling thought came to her mind.

_This is what home looks like now…_

She tried to put that out of her mind, but she knew that was likely the truth.

Home had been a small place, of little interest.

But then it got caught up in the crossfire, and they’d lost just about everything.

The Republic, who were meant to help didn’t seem to do much and they had to fend for themselves…

And then…

“Hey, Agent,” Kaliyo waved a hand in front of her face, “Kinda zoned out a bit there… kind of worried.”

  
“Oh, sorry.”

“Right, let’s get this stuff done quickly, alright?”

“Yes.”

That look, that fearful desperate look.

She knew it all too well.


End file.
